


Shh...

by imsfire



Series: Fragments from the multiverse [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Fluff and Feels, Gen, Post-War, sick child and loving parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: A mother, a father, and a feverish little one.





	Shh...

She’s muttering _Shh, shh, shh_ sleepily, rocking in the old upright chair, and there’s a sudden warm light and movement in her peripheral vision.  She looks up, to Cassian leaning in the doorway, watching them. 

Esperanz has fallen asleep again, his nightmare gone, the warmth of her body a safety and a strength to ease his little heart.  She rocks him very gently as he clutches reflexively on her shirt.  Tiny toddler fingers, iron grip.  Heavy limbs, heavy head, sweaty brow pressed into her collarbone, sweaty curls under her hand.

The lamplight streams round Cassian and silhouettes him, but she can tell he’s smiling even in the shadows. 

“I love you,” she tells him, feeling the inadequacy of the words, and their power.

He comes forward, out of the pool of light from the bed-lamp, into the dark of the nursery; kneels at her side with his arms protectively round them both.  Esper’s little feet are resting almost in his hair as he leans in. “I love you too.  Love you both so much.”

“I know…”

“How is he?”

“Still a bit feverish.  I’ll sit up with him for a while.” Speaking makes her yawn. “Go back to bed, love, you need your sleep,” she adds when the yawn has stretched its way out of her.  

He looks up at her, with Esper’s beautiful eyes, and smiles, and doesn’t move. 

Jyn falls asleep in the dark, safe and peaceful with her son in her arms and her husband watching over them.


End file.
